Swim
by Sansetto
Summary: Sano decides to teach Kazu how to swim. Rated for language.


Kazu shifted in his seat, feeling anxious. He had a blindfold around his eyes, keeping him from seeing where Sano was taking him. Sano sat next to him, driving the car. Sano had ambushed him when he had come home. He had grabbed Kazu and proceeded to blindfold Kazu, and strip him, before slipping him into something else.

"Sano, where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough. We're almost there."

Kazu felt the car take a turn, and come to a stop. As Sano opened his door and helped, Kazu out, Kazu could hear the sound of families and kids, running around. They couldn't be at an amusement park, he didn't have a shirt on.

Sano led the blonde, before stopping again. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Kazu pulled the blindfold off his eyes and blinked, as his eyes were assaulted by harsh, summer sunlight. Once his vision was able to focus, he paled. They were at a swimming pool. The place he had avoided the most in his life.

"Sano...?" he questioned, turning to said man.

Sano smiled, pulling him along. "We're going to accomplish something today and you're not backing out."

Kazu's face was completely white, by the time Sano had set up a spot for them, and jumped into the pool, with a noodle. Kazu stood on the edge of the pool, looking at the water warily. He felt like he couldn't move.

"Come on Kazu," said Sano, swimming back to the edge of the pool, the noodle keeping him afloat. "Get in."

Kazu glared down at his lover. "You know I can't swim you bastard."

"I know," chuckled, Sano, gripping Kazu's ankle. "But by the end of the day you'll be able to." He rubbed his thumb comfortingly around Kazu's ankle, hoping to coax the boy into getting in.

Kazu slid to his butt and dangled his feet in the water. Taking a deep breath he slid in, gripping the edge of the pool like his life depended on it. Sano came up behind him and gently pried him away, causing the younger to flail. Sano gripped Kazu, and slid the noodle underneath the blonde.

"Kazu, it's okay," he said soothing the boy. "The noodle will help you float.

Kazu clung to the noodle, breathing heavily. He glared at Sano, but Sano knew it was only to cover up his fear. The college student swam over to Kazu and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, causing Kazu to blush. "Now, I need you to stretch out your legs." Kazu had literally curled himself around the noodle. He sent Sano a look and Sano smiled fondly. "It'll be okay. I won't let you drown. The noodle will help keep your upper body afloat."

Kazu stretched out his legs, causing him to float better.

"Now, I need you to start kicking." Sano went behind Kazu and grabbed his ankles. He moved them up and down to show Kazu what to do, before letting go. "Now you try."

Kazu began to kick his legs and he began moving. He couldn't help but grin, when Sano began swimming with him.

"Now that you've got that down, let's work on your arms," said Sano, leading Kazu over to the wall of the pool. "Grab the wall." Kazu did so. "I'm going to move the noodle to your feet." Sano moved the noodle. "I'm not really sure how to describe a way to paddle, so you're going to have to figure that out on your own."

Kazu stared at Sano with dismay. "What? You fucking bastard!"

"It'll be best if you learn on your own."

Kazu glared at his lover, before pushing himself away from the wall. Unfortunately, he pushed too hard and sent himself face first into the water. He began to panic, as water rushed into his open mouth. He tried to kick his legs, but they weren't strong enough to keep him afloat. He tired out and let himself sink down further into the water.

He opened his eyes and saw the sun shine beautifully though the water. His hair floated gently around him; brushing the sides of his face and forehead every so often. To his right, he felt movement, and suddenly Sano was in front of him. Sano grabbed Kazu around his waist and upper back, before propelling them both to the surface.

Kazu spluttered as his head broke through. He took in deep gasping breaths, as Sano sat him on the edge of the pool. Sano climbed up next to him and brought him into a tight embrace. Kazu nuzzled down in it, trying to get his body to stop shaking. He had felt peaceful, when he had floated down, but the realization of what could have happened, hit him hard. He felt scared, but a grin broke out across his face.

"I did it," he whispered. "I actually swam."

Sano smiled fondly down at him. "I think you did more flailing than anything."

Kazu smacked Sano, giving him a glare with no heat. He stood up on shaky feet and grabbed a towel from the swim bag. "How about we come back tomorrow?" he suggested. "I think I've done enough today."

Sano smiled. "Alright. You can't take that back tomorrow. I will drag you down here if you're kicking and screaming."

Kazu snorted. "I promise to keep my promise. Now let's go. I'm tired."

Sano shook his head and grabbed the bag. They walked back to Sano's car and climbed in. The ride home was quiet, except for Kazu's quiet snores. Sano couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
